1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or apparatus for determining an interpupillary distance (IPD). For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a method and/or apparatus for determining an IPD by analyzing an image obtained by photographing a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interpupillary distance (IPD) refers to a distance between pupils of a person. The IPD may be measured in advance for ophthalmology related eye procedures. A measuring apparatus, for example, a ruler, may be used to measure the IPD. When such a measuring apparatus is used, the IPD may be different depending on the person using the measuring apparatus.
Recently, the number of technical fields related to the display of three-dimensional (3D) images has increased such that research on methods of effectively transmitting 3D images for a user is being actively conducted. To effectively transmit a 3D image, the 3D image may be provided for each of a left eye and a right eye of the user. When an axis of an optical apparatus does not correspond to an axis of a gaze of the user, the user may experience dizziness.